The General's Princess
by Sage S. Adoren
Summary: General Grievous conquers a new planet which isn't found on the data-tracks. When he about to kill the princess of the planet, Seeth, Count Dooku arrives and decides to offer a deal. The neutral planet of Utaimasu would be spared, if Seeth offered her resources and loyalty to the Separatists... And for Count Dooku's most trusted General, Grievous, to take Seeth's hand in marriage.
1. Chapter 1

**Weeeell, here comes another bullshit fanfiction! XD AND YES! It's Star Wars! *claps enthusiastically*.  
But no matter, is this story I have planned out for you going to be any good? Well, I hope you enjoy and please leave a comment and favorite if you like it!  
This takes place somewhat between Episode 2 and Episode 3. And I will only use material from the movies and very little from the cartoons as I am not so familiar with them. I consider only the movies to be actual canon.**

~SethAdore

/\\\\\

Description:

 _General Grievous conquers a new planet which isn't found on the data-tracks, and as he about to kill the royal of the planet, Princess Seeth, Count Dooku arrives and decides to offer a bargain. The neutral planet of Utaimasu would be spared, if Seeth offered her resources and loyalty to the Separatists... And for Count Dooku's most trusted General, Grievous, to take Seeth's hand in marriage.  
(General Grievous/OC; AU - Rated T for violence, language)._

/\\\\\

"The General's Bride"

Chapter One:  
The Surprise from the Separatists

/\\\\\

Princess Seeth, the ruler of the planet Utaimasu, the only daughter of Queen Airseria, gazed upon the capital city of Genovise with despair and sadness. She could not assist as much as she'd like to and she knew that if she did, more people would be killed.

She figured sooner or later the Separatists would find her planet and try to conquer it. But she wasn't expecting so much damage done to her planet. She was frozen in her own disappointment and how much she knew her mother would hate her for this. Seeth knew that she would be next. Perhaps Count Dooku would negotiate something? She could only hope for such a miracle.

Perhaps the Separatists feared her and her people? They were strong and powerful beings who could control not only the Force, but also Necromancy and Magic. Perhaps that was why the people of Utaimasu were being murdered. In Utaimasu's ancient culture, Necromancy was only used for battle. But now it was beginning to be seen more for insane hexing rituals. No one had used Necromancy for decades.

But while Magic was a common trait in all people, few people knew how to fight with it. Magic was used for things that did not include violence.

And Seeth was broken as she fell to the floor and felt the every single death and pain of her people. She may not be a full Ningyo, but she could still feel all the pain and suffering inflicted upon her world. It was almost too much.

But she knew she had to at least defend herself. If she could defeat whatever was sent to kill her (she knew. She just knew) she could perhaps take back her world by setting an example for the Separatists scum who were slowly hurting her people. And scare off the bastards.

She would of never guessed what will happen though.

/\\\\\

General Grievous watched in delight at the destruction of these strange creatures. Human in appearance but so familiar to the Jedi. It made him sick. He watched as some women and men tried to and actually succeeded to destroy his droids.

But he dare not interfere. For he had his own mission. To kill the royals. If he could, he'd smirk. Count Dooku gave him permission to kill the royals here. He was not in a good mood and did not actually want to cooperate with the rulers of this planet. General Grievous knew not why though. It could have been anything with Dooku.

General Grievous made his way through the streets, staying undetected and looking around. The structures and buildings remained unharmed or little damage was done to them. Despite the bombs dropping on the buildings. But Grievous soon found what he was looking for.

A large beautiful white palace was shimmering in the star's light as he approached it. It looked so majestic in all it's glory. Grievous laughed to himself as he thought of what would happen soon to this palace.

He entered the gardens without much trouble and quickly made his way into the palace. It was even more beautiful on the inside as countless beautiful flowers and plants decorated the walls and ceiling. And all the flowers were so nicely organized too. It would be such a shame for this to go to waist.

Encountering several guards, he fought them with minimal difficulty as he found himself knocking on a large metal door. The throne room. No answer.

"Open this cursed door!" he yelled. And a soft and sweet voice replied:

"It is open, general."

The voice was female, but Grievous cared not as he pushed the door open and entered the large room. It had an incredibly high ceiling with large banners, vertically dangling from the ceiling, of the flag of the planet, the room itself was long just like any other throne room, and the large two thrones at the end of the room were mighty and intimidating. Tall windows with glass stain of some sort of events were also prominent and quite beautiful.

In the smaller throne, sat a young woman. Grievous had to come closer to see her fully. But when he did, he was momentarily caught off guard. The woman was wearing a silky dress of different shades of blue, long and modest was the dress as it hid her legs and feet, accompanied by a long navy cape. Her brown curly hair was tied into a bun behind her head and a silver tiara sat on top of her head. Her eyes were a shimmering sky blue color with brown on the inner rim of her pupils. Her skin was pale, as if she hadn't went outside to be kissed by the star's tan whatsoever. She was beautiful, sitting on her throne with grace and dignity and a stoic face as she stared back into the general's yellow piercing eyes.

But in the larger throne, sat no one.

Grievous returned to reality only a second later when he realized something. This young woman wasn't even married. Which meant he didn't need to kill a king. Grievous stood only 20 meters away from her throne and watched the 6 guards which stood by her raise their weapons. He rolled his eyes in annoyance as he was about to withdraw his lightsaber.

"Lower your weapons." the Princess spoke, gaining the attention of the guards, but they did not take their eyes off the cyborg. They reluctantly complied, remaining loyal and trusting the princess's judgement.

Grievous laughed. "Foolish girl. You should have kept your guards careful." he taunted but the princess was not fazed.

"I was beginning to think you were the fool, general. What are you doing here?" she asked remaining brave and strong, despite the pain of those all around her, a part of her already knowing the answer.

Grievous narrowed his eyes. "Well, princess, do you know it isn't wise to insult those with higher authority than you? But to answer your question, I came to assassinate you." he said, plainly and simply, as if there was nothing wrong with what he had just said.

The guards raised their weapons. Seeth was growing frustrated. "Lower your weapons and leave us." she ordered, strictly and strongly. One guard, who was dressed in a way that made him seem important, gave her a disbelieving look.

"With this menace?" he asked, gawking at his highness. Seeth gave him an impatient look and the guard sighed. "Men, out." he ordered as the guards quickly left the throne room. When everyone had left and closed the door, Seeth stood up from her throne and slowly stalked towards the general, removing her navy cape and revealing metal armor around her right arm all the way up to her shoulder.

Grievous was taken aback by this but quickly recovered. He gave her a surprised look. "It would seem that you are incredibly brave and willing to expect death, yet you are also incredibly stupid, princess." he said, giving her a sardonic look. Seeth smirked as the metal around her arm started to shift and warp into a sword that she held in her hand now. Grievous took pleasure in watching the brave woman continuously stalk towards him until she was standing in front of him. She had to look up to meet the tall being's eyes.

Grievous tilted his head downwards to look at the strange woman. "Brave, I am. But stupid is a word I'd use to describe you." she said, seriously as she narrowed her eyes. Grievous laughed.

"You really shouldn't have done that, princess." he said as he teased her face with a single claw. Seeth's eyes narrowed at the half-Kaleesh as she slapped his hand away and swung her sword at him with such speeds. The general barely dodged it as he jumped up with equal speed and landed several meters away from her. He laughed

"You really do want to die painfully don't you, princess?" he asked as he withdrew two of his lightsabers and charged at her, swinging both lightsabers in a circulating motion as he attempted to intimidate her. Seeth was prepared as she caught one of his lightsabers attempt to cut her half as she blocked it with her own sword. To Grievous' surprise, it didn't cut in half. It didn't even dent the large metal sword.

The general went on the offense as he continuously attempted to cut her limbs off, the young princess was quick to block them all with some effort. She and he were equally impressed with each other's skills. They traded blows with each other, until Grievous saw an opening and with the back of his lightsaber, hit her in the side and made her shout out in pain as she fell to the floor, her sword sliding away from her.

Seeth attempted to summon it back to her hand with her own abilities, but it was too far away as Grievous slammed his foot next to her and she yelped in fear as she directed her eyes back to his own. She laid in fear for a few seconds before her face turned cold and accepting as she closed her eyes, accepting defeat.

Grievous chuckled as he raised his lightsabers over his head. "Well, princess, this ends here I suppose. This was entertaining, but all things must end." he said as he watched her beautiful eyes close and her lips part so she could slowly breath. Grievous found himself captivated by such a sight of peace, but he rolled his eyes at himself and he swung and-

Something blocked his lightsabers. Grievous at first thought it was her sword, but he realized that the object blocking his lightsabers was a glowing red color. Grievous' eyes widened as he looked up to see Count Dooku standing there, besides the princess and holding his own red lightsaber with a single hand, and blocking Grievous' lightsabers.

Grievous staggered back at the glaring expression on Count Dooku's serious face. "C-Count Dooku? What are you-" Grievous asked, shocked yet curious. Dooku's eyes narrowed momentarily at Grievous before he turned to the fallen princess who had opened her eyes and stared in shock at Count Dooku. He kneeled down and offered her a hand to take. Princess Seeth hesitantly took it as he helped her up.

Dooku then turned to Grievous, "What are you doing, General Grievous?!" he demanded, and Grievous became confused.

"Count Dooku, you personally gave me orders to eliminate the royals on this planet." Grievous answered, taken aback by Dooku's approach. Count Dooku went silent as if he had remembered something and then turned back to Seeth.

"Princess Seeth, do let me apologize for such hostile behavior from my general. But since I am here, I suppose we could negotiate." Count Dooku suggested and Seeth thought for a moment before sighing as she nodded.

"Yes, Count Dooku. I am ready to negotiate."

Dooku smiled, "Princess Seeth, I will spare your people and have my droids leave your planet, but only if you promise me three things." he said and Seeth nodded.

"Alright, state your bargain." she said, trying to be formal.

Dooku lifted a finger, "The first end of the deal is that you will surrender your planet's resources to the Separatists if I require them." he stated and paused. Seeth nodded.

"Agreed."

Dooku lifted a second finger, "The second part is that you must not communicate with any members of the Republic under any circumstances." A pause.

"Agreed."

Dooku lifted a final finger, "The final part is this; you are to take General Grievous' hand in marriage. And he must stay here with you as your planet's new king." Seeth gasped at this as her eyes widened and she avoided looking at the general. General Grievous was equally shocked at this but his reaction was not silent.

"Count Dooku, please reconsider the final end-" but before he could finish, the tip of Dooku's lightsaber met Grievous' neck and the general silenced himself.

"You are to marry Princess Seeth and take the throne with her. You are to stay here with her. I would send a governor, but rumors about spies amongst our men have grown. And the rumors are true. I am detecting several spies in our governors. So as one of the only people I can trust, I entrust you to marry." Dooku said, strictly as he glared at Grievous. "Do we understand each other?" he asked, daring Grievous to say the wrong thing.

But Grievous sighed as he nodded angrily. "Yes. Yes we do." he said in a low voice as he turned away from the princess in spite. Seeth noticed this and sighed. Dooku took notice of her discomfort and relaxed.

"I will give you two 5 months to get to know each other. After that, you will marry." he said, softly as he walked towards the doors, which were now open. "Remember, five months. We shall remain in contact, General Grievous." Dooku added as he left the throne room and close the door behind him with the help of the Force. Leaving the Kaleesh and the Half-Ningyo in awkward silence.


	2. Chapter 2

**WOOOOOH! Chapter two is out! I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!**

/\\\\\

Description:

 _General Grievous conquers a new planet which isn't found on the data-tracks, and as he about to kill the royal of the planet, Princess Seeth, Count Dooku arrives and decides to offer a bargain. The neutral planet of Utaimasu would be spared, if Seeth offered her resources and loyalty to the Separatists... And for Count Dooku's most trusted General, Grievous, to take Seeth's hand in marriage.  
(General Grievous/OC; AU - Rated T for violence, language)._

/\\\\\

"The General's Bride"

Chapter Two:  
Engaged

/\\\\\

Princess Seeth and General Grievous avoided eye contact for a few seconds. Turned away from each other, they were left in empty and blank silence. Both completely shocked from what Count Dooku asked of them. Well, ordered more like it. Grievous suddenly felt agitated as he growled angrily and stormed off. To cool off.

Seeth turned to watch him leave and when he slammed the door behind him, she fell to her knees and started to weep.

/\\\\\

 _Seeth watched as everyone around her was talking and chatting. Political things she assumed, such things did not interest the 15-year-old. She suddenly heard everyone go silent as her mother stepped up on the podium and began to speak:_

 _"Everyone, ladies and gentlemen, lords and m'ladies of the Galactic Republic, I welcome you all to this ball hosted to celebrate the 995th anniversary of the New Galactic Republic. We here on Utaimasu are grateful to be chosen to host this years' special celebration. And to thank you all, my daughter shall be preforming a dance for you all before the festivities start. So without further ado, Princess Seeth Kimi of Utaimasu!" the Queen anounced as Seeth slowly walked to the center of the ball room, the crowd took steps back to allow her more space to preform. Even if the ball room was huge, they suspected that this dance would magnificent._

 _Seeth took a deep breath when she stopped dead in the center, nervous to be preforming for such a crowd of so many people. She gave a soft and quiet sigh as the music started..._

Grievous was fuming. No, he was outraged when the shocking truth finally slapped him dead in the face. He was engaged. He was engaged. HE WAS ENGAGED?!

Grievous drew his lightsabers with such force and speed as he started to hack at the tree in front him, it was made of a very strong metal surprisingly as it did not cut so well. He let out a cry of utter rage as he tried harder, eager to vent out his anger in the only way he knew how. He was currently in some kind of thick forest made of trees which were metal, he felt somewhat accepted here with his current form.

"You shouldn't try to cut the Kinzoku Trees, they can and will get aggressive if one is annoyed. You are close to severally agitating it..." said a smooth yet wise and elderly voice. Grievous was so surprised, he slightly jumped as he spun around to find the newcomer. He was not expecting what he saw.

It was a woman, though she was old and had wrinkles where you'd expect to see them on an elderly person. She wore long magenta and purple robes that hid her body quite well, a hood was over her head and Grievous could see strands of long white hair peeking out of the hood. Her fingertips were barely noticeable from the long sleeves she wore.

Grievous froze. She seemed to know what she was talking about considering the confident and somewhat mocking tone in her voice. He withdrew his lightsabers and stood straightly as he continued to watch her. She remained silent however, merely watching him with interest as she smiled.

"General Grievous, it's a pleasure to meet you. I am glad you heeded my warning," she said as she turned to the nearly cut in half tree. "I apologize, my friends, the general meant no harm, I assure you." she said as the tree twisted and new metal coated the wounded area. The twisting stopped afterwards.

"Who are you?" Grievous demanded, wanting to know who this insanely brave woman was to step up and speak to him as if he was a petulant child. The woman laughed softly as she turned to him once more.

"Patience, young one, patience. My name is Medalti Soomiki. But you may call me Soothsayer." she said, smiling kindly at the towering cyborg. The Kaleesh stared at her with a dumbfounded look. Did she just call him young? He wasn't young, hell, he was nearly forty years old! Which was not young by human or Kaleesh standards... But perhaps he was young by Ningyo standards?

"No, general, you are of good age to not be called young in my society either. Ningyos can live up to nearly 200 years." she answered, as if she had read his mind. Grievous gave her an astonished look, but it quickly became a realization that this woman was, as she claimed to be, a Soothsayer. Which intrigued him.

"I thought Soothsayers were extinct." Grievous said, more as if it were a fact than a question. The Soothsayer sighed.

"Unfortunately, the Republic has arrested many of my kind, fearing the power we held. Though when the Separatists began to attack other planets before the war started, Queen Airseria ordered the _Disappearance_ and our planet disappeared from everyone and everything, I was hidden from the Galactic Republic. Thus the reason why I still live." The Soothsayer explained, with a heavy and remorseful tone as she looked down with a saddened expression. Grievous was silent as he remembered his own past. His own people and how they died against those Jedi scum because of similar reasons.

The Soothsayer's gaze turned cold and yet blank as she showed no emotion to properly define her thoughts. "Careful, general. What you may seem to know in the past, may not seem to be the truth. Look within your soul and reach for the truth." she spoke, with a cold undertone and yet her was soft with the cryptic message spoken in her words. Grievous thought about her words, but they did not make sense! What was she talking about?!

But before he could properly look at her, she disappeared. No trace of her existence was there. Grievous, caught off guard, looked around for her. But he saw nothing. He gave up his futile search as he sighed heavily and began his walk away from the Kinzoku Forests and back onto palace grounds...

/\\\\\

"Princess Seeth." a squeaky voice called out from behind the silent princess, gazing through the same window as earlier that day. "General Grievous has returned from his... uh, walk." the voice said, but Seeth remained silent as she turned towards the servant and smiled, masking the sorrow and despair from the familiar soul.

Turning around, she met the eyes of her most trusted and beloved fairy, Nia Wikilina. Fairies were tiny and beautiful large winged creatures, similar to butterflies but were immortal. Though they could die if killed, their lives extended on for eternity. And Nia was the representer of her own tribe and had been with the royal family for a thousand years. But Nia had claimed that Seeth was her favorite, uh, _child_ to babysit when Seeth was young. The two embraced in a careful yet gentle hug.

"Princess, I sense you're depressed. Can I ask why?" Nia asked, concerned for her best Half-Ningyo friend. Seeth smiled softly at the fairy's concern and broke away from the hug. Seeth sighed.

"Well, I suppose it's General Grievous... I am to marry a creature who I don't even love. And my heart belongs to... him..." Seeth said, as she was about to start crying, tears teased her eyes as she thought of her long lost lover. She was given a hug by Nia, well, as much as the tiny creature could with it's small arms the length of a human woman's delicate finger. Nia gave Seeth a sad smile.

"Seeth, I know you must be heart broken about him, but you must learn to let go of him. You have refused every single lord and nobleman because of your devotion to a creature who perhaps only used you the way he did. You must realize that he is never coming back." Nia explained, using a kind voice. Seeth gave the fairy a grim look.

"Nia, but he promised! He gave his soul to me! We soul-bonded! I can't let go of such a bond! I know I will see him again! I know I will! Even if I die and he dies, death shall not part us." she exclaimed, angrily trying to childishly win a fight when she knew Nia was right.

"I am aware of your Soul-Connection to him. And it's not a bad thing, but it was risky and reckless to do. You knew you couldn't have him and he knew as well. The two of you were doomed from the beginning. I apologize for saying this so harshly but that Soul-Connection was a mistake." Nia continued, remaining calm while the princess was depressed and emotionally unstable. It was her human side. Humans harbored too many deep emotions for a Ningyo to understand. Especially for a Fairy.

"It isn't a mistake. It was a gift. He accepted me as I accepted him. Many feared him while I gave him the only ounce of love he had ever felt. It had consequences, but I can just _feel_ it in my soul that we will be united once more. Someday..." Seeth said, her eyes looking up to the stars out the large window in hope to find his star system. Nia smiled.

"Well, I only want you to be happy, my princess. But you must face reality with your marriage to General Grievous. You may never be able to see your lover again because of the risk of betraying the deal with Count Dooku. So you know what I suggest, try to make friends with him. Try to befriend the monster that is Grievous. You don't have to love him, but you can be friends." Nia suggested and Seeth gave her such a look flabbergast, she walked away quickly from the window and into the shadows. The two moons were risen up high but their light did not reach Seeth.

"I... I would. But I can't help but hate him." Seeth said, angrily. "For slaughtering many of my people. His droids are nothing but machines who obey the most wicked and vile of orders. Evils which I find that not even the Dark Side of the Force or Necromancy can accept." she said, choosing her words carefully. "I will not forgive him for the acts he has done. And never will." she added, turning towards the fairy before walking off, eager to read something to calm her racing mind...

/\\\\\

General Grievous was currently being lead down a hallway to his current bedroom. According to the small Fairy who flew in front of him, it was tradition for the couple to be split apart until the marriage and only then could they reunite in bed. Of course, Grievous was not doing this for tradition's sake. He was doing it to avoid the princess he had to marry.

And yes, a small _fairy_. Grievous had never seen a creature so humanoid yet tiny as can be. But fairies had no legs though, which surprised him. This fairy in particular was named Nia and was the size of Grievous' palm. He watched the fairy's delicate wings flutter up and down and he thought of just how easy it would be to grab her and pluck them off. Though he knew that such acts could get him in deep trouble. And it would certainly cause severe harm to the creature's body and perhaps death.

The quiet fairy kept watching him out of the corner of her eyes and was intrigued by him. He was a cyborg. With a heart and lungs. Literally. She smiled as she stopped next to a door and turned towards him. "This place is yours, Grievous!" the fairy exclaimed as she used magic to open the door and allowed Grievous to enter. And he felt actually at home with his room.

It was a large Guest Bedroom with gigantic ceilings (as was most of the palace) with long windows which could be easily opened from the bottom. The moonlight seeped in through the glass as Grievous entered and took notice of more details. A large and comfortable looking bed was placed in the corner, up against the wall and a large desk with a chair was also present on the other side of the room. The walls were painted a beautiful darker aqua color and the ceilings were painted in what Grievous could only describe of stars.

He marveled at the beautiful fresco on the ceiling as he felt some sort of peace while being in this well lit room with no indoor lights on. He felt comfortable. Perhaps he would not be so uncomfortable in this pleasant palace for now...


	3. Chapter 3

**Welll, here goes!  
(Also, to those curious, Grievous in this story is represented by the 2003 cartoon version of him, because I fucking love that version!)**

 **/\\\\\**

 _General Grievous conquers a new planet which isn't found on the data-tracks, and as he about to kill the royal of the planet, Princess Seeth, Count Dooku arrives and decides to offer a bargain. The neutral planet of Utaimasu would be spared, if Seeth offered her resources and loyalty to the Separatists... And for Count Dooku's most trusted General, Grievous, to take Seeth's hand in marriage._

(General Grievous/OC; AU - Rated T for violence, language).

/\\\\\

"The General's Bride"

Chapter Three:  
Wistful

/\\\\\

Grievous woke up to the sound of a peacefully soothing melody by the tweeting birds outside in the nearby Kinzoku Forest (which he learned not to go and cut). He sighed in annoyance because of the early hour but he stayed awake to listen to the soft tweeting. It was still pleasant and Grievous couldn't really complain. They were birds after all.

Until he heard a knock at the door. Grievous sighed, "It's open," he answered and in came in Nia, the small fairy who had lead him to his room. She smiled politely.

"General Grievous, it is my job to escort you to the dining room for breakfast." Nia said, taking a small bow. She was slightly uncomfortable, but Grievous paid it no mind.

He laughed at the idea of eating, "Unfortunately, my Cybernetic body does not require nourishment." he answered, and Nia gave him a sheepish yet curious look.

"Well, you are still required to go. It is only proper that you sit with your, um... fiancee..." Nia said, slightly nervous but confident. Grievous gave her a silently unpleasant look but sucked it up and nodded. Count Dooku would not approve of any sort of defiance, he knew from experience.

"I suppose." he said as he got up from his comfortable but surprisingly not ripped bed and followed Nia out, giving the bed a curious look. Nia must have taken notice of this as she smirked.

"The bed sheets are made of a material called Steel Silk. It can only be ripped or torn by anything with a laser-like weapon. Your body can not rip or break anything on that bed due to that material." Nia explained and Grievous gave her a marveled look.

"That's some interesting technology and fabric then," he answered, amazed by such a thing. Nia smiled pompously as she lead the General to the large dining hall. The table was long and circular as it was made to host over 100 guests and the decor of the room was outstanding. Beautifully painted frescoes on the ceiling of some kind of a large winged creature with a woman apparently bowing before it. The walls were painted glass and golden pillars half way in the walls with precisely carved flowers and plants of some of the most exotic and outstanding.

Nia frowned at the dining table at the end of the table where the king's chair would be. However, there was no princess currently sitting on it. Nor any princess sitting anywhere. And the food for her was gone, as was Grievous'. Nia sighed annoyed. And Grievous also took notice of the missing princess.

"I really need to get that girl on a leash!" Nia muttered to herself disapprovingly. Grievous watched as the tiny creature flew back and forth in circles, trying to figure out where Seeth could have gone. Then she had a knowing yet huffy look on her face, "I know where Seeth is," and with that she flew off slowly, so Grievous could follow her without losing her.

The two ventured through the palace and into the back gardens where Nia promptly flew down a pebbled path and Grievous followed wordlessly. Curious yet also irritated to have to go through all this trouble to find a stubborn princess. Nia lead them down the main path before she turned onto another path near the end of the first path and in between two hedges where an opening was present. Nia went through wordlessly and so did Grievous.

But he froze when he saw the large stream quickly yet peacefully flowing downwards. On the other side was a small area, a garden in fact but much smaller and less fancy than the one he was previously in alongside a large wooden gazebo, painted with white. Nia had to nudge the General to get him to continue, as she lead him to a wooden bridge which was small yet large enough to cross the river. Grievous took notice how the tree above them, covered and hid the river, bridge and gazebo from the sun's light. It was actually pretty private as there were no other man-made object in sight.

The two crossed the bridge and that's when he noticed her. Seeth was sitting in the gazebo with table in front of her and eating her food. Yet she paused when she also had taken notice of the two. When Nia flew over to Seeth, angry as she scolded her, "Seeth! This is NOT how you behave to a guest let alone your own finace! You do NOT abandon the table just to seek refuge from whatever is irritating you!" Nia was furious to say the least.

Grievous watched, half insulted and half impressed. He did not often meet a royal like her. She was rude and impulsive as she had completely left the dining table and went to someplace else. But she was also, in a way, free spirited. She did not like to live the true life of a royal and this made Grievous perplexed by her. He gave her a neutral look as he hid away his emotions in his eyes, listening to Nia continuing to rant.

"...and also young lady, you need to get your priorities straight!" Nia ranted, and Seeth wasn't at all fazed by Nia's annoying chattering and instead was continuing to munch on her food little by little. Grievous was tempted to laugh at her antics but did nor said nothing.

"Are we clear?!" Nia asked, outraged. And Seeth rolled her eyes, pretending to have heard everything Nia said and sighed.

"Yes, mother," Seeth answered, annoyed yet also jokingly as she muttered some words in an unknown language and Nia was teleported away. Now Grievous and Seeth sat in silence. Until Seeth scooted over to give Grievous some space to sit and she gestured for him to sit. Grievous hesitated slightly before complying and seating himself as far from her as he could.

"Did you invite me to sit because you wish to speak?" he asked, a little agitated but also with dry humor. Seeth gave him a blank yet troubled look before turning away shyly and continuing to politely eat her food. Until she noticed her bad table manners and pushed a plate to him. He declined as he lifted his hand to stop her and pushed it back to her.

"I do not require food, so you needn't make the cooks make food for me." he explained, seeing her confused and puzzled gaze. She smiled slightly before nodding, making a mental note to go down to the kitchen later.

"Yes, I suppose I did." Seeth answered to his first question after a slight awkward yet a much needed pause. Grievous nodded as he fized his eyes on the floor of the Gazebo. Seeth sighed, "I suppose I want to talk about our marriage. Considering that Count Dooku wishes for us to marry, I see no reason why we shouldn't discuss more of this unfortunate topic." she explained further, Grievous took into consideration her words before nodding.

"Just know, little princess, that I have no need to be friends with you. We are allies in a war, and that is as far as we dare go." Grievous said, a little bitter. Seeth gave him a flabbergasted look.

"Excuse me, General, but I do NOT want to marry you as much as you don't want to marry me! And I don't want to be your friend!" she yelled as she stood up and began to walk away, bringing the now empty tray of food with her. But she stopped at the entrance to the Gazebo and turned towards him infuriated, "I would never even try to be friends with a monster like you!" she yelled as she stormed off, angry.

Grievous felt outraged with her, he wanted to strangle her, to cut her into little pieces! Oh, that blasted woman! But he couldn't help but feel dejected and a little bit depressed when he heard the word 'monster' come from her soft voice... He sighed angrily as he got up and debated whether to follow her or remain here until she was gone. He chose the former and sat down again.

"She didn't mean it like that," Grievous turned around to find the Soothsayer leaning against the post of the Gazebo with a somber look on her face.

Grievous sighed in exasperation, "She is the most infuriating woman I have ever met! Disrespectful, rude, annoying, and plain stubborn!" Grievous ranted as he got up again and walked out of the Gazebo, fully aware of the silent Soothsayer following him.

"Seeth has been through a lot. It's effected her mood deeply. She is troubled by so much loss that your droid armies have caused. Th royals of this planet can _feel_ the deaths of each of his or her subjects. But it's not just that, she is troubled by her own mother's recent death." Grievous' curiosity grew at the mention of Seeth's mother.

"Her mother is... diseased?" he asked, and the Soothsayer sighed.

"Yes, Seeth's depression has effected her mood tremendously and with a marriage she was forced into, it makes her upset even more." the Soothsayer explained, and Grievous gave her a bemused look.

"And what would you have me do? Surely she is not the only one here who has witnessed loss and suffering!" he yelled and the Soothsayer sighed after a long and hard look into his eyes.

"I understand you lost your family and many comrades as well, so you must be able to sympathize with Seeth in some form. And what I want you to do is to _try_. Try to be friends with her. Try to hold some water with her and not spill it." The Soothsayer argued, smiling slightly at the end before giving him a full on smirk.

"Now, I maybe a 173-year-old blind lady, but I kid you not, I will help you in any way or form, " she said, taking a place next to him whilst giving him a good-humored and bewitched look. Grievous eyed her irritated but sighed as he nodded wistfully. The Soothsayer smiled as Grievous looked up and at the beautiful crystal stream of water, before turning back to look down at the Soothsayer.

And surprisingly, yet again, she vanished.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, next chapter is on!**

 _General Grievous conquers a new planet which isn't found on the data-tracks, and as he about to kill the royal of the planet, Princess Seeth, Count Dooku arrives and decides to offer a bargain. The neutral planet of Utaimasu would be spared, if Seeth offered her resources and loyalty to the Separatists... And for Count Dooku's most trusted General, Grievous, to take Seeth's hand in marriage._

(General Grievous/OC; AU - Rated T for violence, language).

"The General's Bride"

Chapter Four:  
The Library

/\\\\\

The General made his way through the halls of the palace. And while he was upset about staying here (perhaps) until Seeth and him married, he could not help but admire the beauty of this palace and of this planet. There was something about it that soothed him and told him that it meant no harm. He could only trust the voice in his head which told him that.

And then something caught his attention. Large brown double doors which were carved out in the shapes of shelves and... books? And there were people carved out as well, reaching out for a book or reading whilst standing. And it was all carved in such fine detail. But still... Books? No one had used or made books in thousands of years. Grievous knew what books were but he had never personally read or seen one for the matter. So his interest was peaked as he pushed open the heavy doors and entered, closing them behind him.

And Grievous froze in awe. There were shelves upon shelves of books of all sorts of colors, most of the colors were faded but by the Force, they were kept in good shape! Beautifully, the shelves also had carvings of all sorts of letters from different languages. The place had large windows that were long and tall, the ceiling was also (unsurprisingly) high and they too had carvings of characters of some kind, reading the books whilst sitting at a large table and some people were chatting idly abut the stories (Grievous could guess). There was not a single color besides rich brown (unless you count the books).

Grievous decided to explore this hall of knowledge as he had heard that long ago, these books were the basic form of knowledge and held many interesting topics. Some even before the Old Republic! Grievous could not resist, after all, he was to be king (despite how much he despised that title) of this world so he was not forbidden from reading or entering in this wonderful place.

Grievous soon found himself searching the shelves for something, the letters were not at all similar to basic but still somewhat cryptic so he could vaguely understand it. He pulled out a specific book about the history of the Old Republic and walked over to a table to sit down and begin reading. There was no one there to disturb his peace and he highly doubted someone would think to search for him here. It was the solitude that Grievous desperately desired.

/\\\\\

Seeth was upset. General Grievous had been living here for a week now and the situation between them did not change. Grievous refused to speak with her and she refused to speak with him. Occasionally, the two would bump into each other whilst wandering the halls, but there were only glares given and no words spoken. She was upset because she had to _marry_ this infuriating cyborg in just under five month!

Seeth quickly found herself near the old palace library and used her magic to push the door open quietly. She entered the library before checking to see if anyone followed her. No one. Satisfied, she closed the doors behind her before strolling around the library. She smiled when she saw a book she loved or had come to care about. Seeth had spend so much time here that she read all the books in this massive library. Several times. It was all after her mother died and Seeth became depressed when she had developed a fascination with reading. So she spend most of her days in this very library. It was so peaceful as no one entered or had simply forgotten about it. A shame, really. Who could forget such wonderful things!

But that sense of peace and serenity would only crumble when her eyes found a very familiar cyborg. One she had tried desperately to avoid. General Grievous. Seeth hid behind some shelves quietly as she had assumed he would see her. But he gave no call or gesture to let her know he had seen her, so Seeth assumed that the General had not seen her.

Seeth carefully moved her way around him and climbed up a ladder to the top of a shelf and watched him. But he was... reading? Seeth had not expected that. He was trying though as she could see he was struggling with some words and letters that he did not understand, but he could understand the main principles. Seeth, with her Ningyo enhanced vision, saw that he was at the center of a book about the history of the Old Republic. She watched him curiously to see what would happen but then saw him get up and storm off, agitated.

/\\\\\

This routine continued on for several more days. Seeth had found out at which time would Grievous visit the library and would watch him from the top of the same shelf each day. He was only slightly improving with his reading and would quickly get upset and leave. Sometimes, Grievous would stay for such a long time that Seeth had grabbed a book herself to read. Seeth always assumed he did not know she was there.

How wrong she was.

Grievous knew from day one that she was there. Spying on him. Though he said nothing he could always feel her gaze on him and whenever she was busy reading a book, he would glance up to see her lying stomach first on the top of an extremely large shelf. Though the glances were quick and short, Grievous always knew she was there. And while at first, she bothered him, over time he grew to just tolerate her there. There was nothing wrong with what either person or cyborg were doing so why call her out on it?

Until Grievous had enough.

On day eleven, Grievous knew that this was getting them no where so as soon as Seeth relaxed and began to watch him, Grievous called out, "Seeth, I know you're there. I've known since the beginning and I would appreciate it if you came down and spoke with me." His voice was (forcefully) polite and yet also stern.

Seeth was shocked at that fact but quickly did as she was told and climbed down. She cautiously approached her finace (ugh) and sat across from him. Grievous gestured for her to sit down next to him and Seeth's eyes widened slightly sheepishly. Though she regained her composure and slid over the table before sitting down on the bench next to him. Grievous, caught off guard by her little stunt on the table, stared at her in surprise before shaking his head at himself and picking up the book and placing it in front of her.

"I would very much like a translator, Princess." he finally spoke as he looked away, embarrassed to have to ask her of such a thing. Seeth was caught off guard completely that she froze like a deer in head-lights. Staring at the Kaleesh in wonder. She understood how much that request wounded his pride and she smiled at the fact.

Grievous was soon to hear giggling from beside him and he looked down at the princess giggling to herself, "Don't worry, Grievous. I won't tell anyone you asked my help with reading." she smiled, "It'll be our little secret," She whispered jokingly. And Grievous stared at her in shock and also thankfulness.

"So you accept the job?" he asked, also trying to joke but failing miserably due to his robotic voice making him sound serious. Seeth smiled genuinely.

"Yes." she answered kindly before beginning to read in basic from where Grievous left off.

/\\\\\

Late at night it was when the two finished the book and Grievous and Seeth began to make their way out of the magnificent library. Seeth found herself shocked, upset, angry and also happy. To know that there wasn't any hostilities between them during those peaceful hours made her feel happy and hopeful that perhaps this marriage wouldn't be a hostile one. But Seeth was upset because she was quick to assume that they would be friends. No, like that could ever happen.

Grievous was conflicted. He enjoyed and disdained her company. She was such a good story teller that he had forgotten his troubles and was focused on her alone. Seeth was a beautiful woman with such a un-lady-like personality. Grievous was shocked that she had slid over the table to sit down next to him and he was impressed but also surprised and it was... interesting. She was not like any other royal that was for sure.

Seeth made him curious. Incredibly curious.

The two exited the library in silence. Not a single word was spoken between them. Seeth turned to Grievous as did he to her and she smiled slightly yet politely and genuinely. Grievous froze at such a sight until she turned away and started to walk away.

"Wait!" he called out in a moment of haste and he was surprised at his own behavior. Seeth stopped and turned around towards him curiously. Grievous paused, choosing his next words carefully, "Princess, would you like me to accompany you back to your room?" he asked. Seeth's frown turned into a soft and kind smile as she nodded once and Grievous casually walked up to her and stood by her side.

Grievous was confused with his own actions. Since when did he desire to be near her? He wanted to be near her for as long as he could and this confused him. He figured that her smiling beautiful face would haunt him that night had he left there and then.

The two continued down the hall where the long windows were open and the moonlight's light seeped in, giving a perfectly lit up way as there were no other light sources. And it was magnificent. The stars were shining brightly and everyone in the city that the palace overlooked was sound asleep. Grievous' eyes never left her face, illuminated beautifully by the moonlight. Grievous was hesitant to speak, but Seeth broke the silence.

"What a beautiful night it is, right?" she asked, gesturing towards the night sky. Grievous' eyes left her face and gazed outside and nodded before returning his gaze to her. He may have been a creature of war but he could still have a certain yearning for beauty. And while the night was beautiful, he was more focused on her but showed no emotion in his eyes to signify such an observation of her.

Seeth's eyes met his as they both seemed to stop slowly as they stood and stared at each other. Curiosity in Seeth's eyes, and a cold yet yearning look in Grievous'. And this made Seeth nervous yet fascinated. Grievous was a general in a war, a war in which she wanted no quarrel in. And yet, here he was, staring her down as if she was something important. Something beautiful. Seeth suddenly felt self-conscious as she looked away from his burning gaze, flushed and embarrassed. Grievous took notice and tilted his head slight to the side in a curious yet slightly teasing fashion. Seeth blushed.

To the normal eye, it would appear that the two were just staring at each other and Seeth got embarrassed. But if you looked closer, a silent conversation was very apparent. And what was 'said' was clear as day. Grievous complimented Seeth with his actions and Seeth understood. He was teasing her because she was embarrassed by his 'compliment' and she blushed.

Seeth looked at him again after several seconds and stared deeply into his orange golden orbs. Blue and brown eyes met golden orange eyes in another silent conversation, but this time, no 'words' were spoken. They just stared, until Seeth snapped out of her daze and cleared her throat. Grievous soon followed her out of the trance and they began to walk again.

"It is a beautiful night indeed." he spoke, answering her question to avoid another awkward moment. Seeth nodded, still flushed by his actions and her own. She smiled.

"Is it like this on your home planet?" she asked, and the general paused and stared at her in a shocked manner. Seeth was confused, "Well, I assume you have a home planet, right?" she asked, thinking he was perhaps just an experiment. Born and bread in a laboratory. Which saddened Seeth deeply if that were the case. Grievous felt insulted at her assumption.

"Of course I have a home planet! I wasn't always a Cyborg, I'll have you know." he said, not very angry but still felt insulted somewhat. Seeth was quick to apologize as she stared at him in horror.

"I am terribly sorry, general! My assumption was incorrect. Please forgive me." she apologized, horrified. Grievous noticed her horrified expression and laughed.

"My dear Seeth, why are you so horrified? It was an honest mistake and it did no harm." he assured her and Seeth felt relieved as she sighed. And she was slightly sheepish when he had said her name. It was soft on his tongue (if he had one that is).

"Oh, um, well, in my culture it is very rude to make assumptions of one from another world." she said, bashfully and Grievous smiled mentally. This world at least was respectable and properly cultured. Grievous nodded in acknowledgement.

"And yes, it is peaceful at night on my home planet when war was not among my people. But not as magnificent as this." he answered, referring to her original query. Seeth nodded and frowned at the mention of war on his planet.

"The separatists attacked your home planet?" she asked, curious yet also sympathetic. Grievous huffed.

"Oh no, Princess, the Jedi did." he said, sarcastically yet extremely bitterly at the mention of the Jedi. He felt like he wanted to kill one at this point just saying that disgusting name. Seeth's eyes widened at the mention of such a thing.

"No, that's not possible. The Jedi don't just attack random planets for no reason, Grievous." she stated, feeling somewhat betrayed and heartbroken at the idea but she tried to deny such a thing.

"Yes, it is possible! I saw them with my own eyes! They slaughtered my people! All in the favor of the heinous and dastardly Huk!" Grievous yelled, enraged and Seeth stumbled backward somewhat at his raised voice. He gave her a apologetic look when he started to calm down and Seeth knew she could no longer deny it.

Seeth was curious at the mention of creatures called the 'Huk'. She'd recognized that name from anywhere. Grievous gave her a somber look that said that he did not wish to speak of them anymore. Seeth nodded, understanding his reasons more or less.

But Seeth was still horrified that the Jedi would do such a thing. They'd killed people from Kale! Kaleesh people! "You are from Kale?" she asked, trying not to gloss over the fact that the Jedi did such a thing. Grievous turned to her shocked.

"You know of Kale?" he asked, and Seeth nodded quickly.

"I knew someone from Kale. They explained a lot about the Huk to me." she answered and Grievous stared at her coldly, not saying a word. Not trusting her own words. There was something missing with her story.

Soon the two were in front of Seeth's bedroom's door and they paused in front of the door. Seeth smiled softly. "Thank you for taking your time to keep me company, General." she said politely as she curtsied slightly before turning to the door and opening it slightly.

Grievous placed a hand on her shoulder comfortingly and Seeth's eyes turned to his hand on her shoulder before meeting his gaze. They stared at each other for what must have been the 100th time that night and Grievous made a smirking noise, "Use my name, Seeth. I would like it if you used my name as I use yours." he said, softly as he gave her a slightly longing look.

Seeth paused in surprise before smiling and closing her eyes in agreement, "Of course, Grievous." she spoke softly before wishing him a good night and entering her room, closing the door behind her and sliding down it once it was closed. She let out a heavy sigh as she heard footsteps walk away from her room and towards his own. She was beating herself for being so open. So... caring. So nice. But it wasn't like he was treating her coldly. He did ask that she would use his name in exchange that he would use hers. And she felt like a fool for behaving so naive and soft. But... it wasn't so bad. Right?

Grievous felt like he had ran 1000 miles and was nervous and panting slightly. That was tense. Extremely tense for him. He never felt so... heavy. So annoyed with himself for feeling this tense. He felt... Excited too. Excited to finally speak to her in a polite manner and not a hostile one. And he found himself scolding himself for staring at her. But, Ugh! She was just so beautiful. The way her face lit up in the moonlight made her... beautiful, graceful, enchanting, innocent. Just that.

And Grievous realized that he wanted to speak to her more.

Seeth, quite on the opposite, wanted to avoid him... but something within her told her that she did not wish to avoid him...


	5. UPDATE

Hey Guys!

So, sorry to say but I'm going to be going on a permanent hiatus for all of my stories on fanfiction.

And the reason why that is is because I have other stories to work on. Original stories and books I have been dying to complete already. I need to stop writing fanfiction because it's negatively affecting the quality of my actual work.

I have a recommendation for anyone looking to write anything original - don't use fanfiction as a starting ground. Fanfiction honestly gives you so much crappy writing problems and you cannot iron it out unless you read actual good literature.

I can no longer participate in these stories because they no longer have any real meaning to me. The quality of my work and creativity has degraded thanks to fanfiction and I cannot allow that to affect my work any longer.

So, for probably the next couple of years or whenever I'm writing something original, I will not be writing or reading much fanfiction.

I still love my stories on here, trust me, I do. It kind of hurts to let them go but I have to. It's for the greater good on my part and I'm sorry to everyone who was waiting for the next chapter for some stories for months, even years at a time. I'm finally letting you guys know what has been on my mind forever now.

If anyone is interested in still following me, my work or is even remotely curious about anything I write or draw - I have multiple social media profiles on different platforms.

I have a Youtube channel called _Sage S. Adoren_ where I make animatics and analysis videos.

I have a twitter with the same name where I retweet and talk about my own life and random shit.

I have a Tumblr with the handle of sagetheai where I upload art and rarely put up some short stories and also post updates for my stories.

I have a where you can support me financially, again, known as Sage S. Adoren.

And finally, I have a website where I post updates on my original stories called .com(SLASH)sagesadoren

So that's that.

I'll hopefully see y'all on the flipside

-Sage


End file.
